


The Quickest Route Down to Hell

by doreamu_san



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Belts, Humor, M/M, One Shot, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doreamu_san/pseuds/doreamu_san
Summary: Ky would’ve liked to think that he was not an easily ashamed sort of person. He could tolerate the condescending laughter and rude off-hand comments that were thrown at him on a daily basis. He could even handle the frequent odd stares directed towards him on that particular morning, though the explanation as to those sorts of looks was still a complete mystery that kept insistently bugging his mind.Nothing would ever be able to compete with the sheer intensity of embarrassment Ky felt when he realised the exact reason why.
Relationships: Sol Badguy/Ky Kiske
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Quickest Route Down to Hell

There were many benefits to being one of the most esteemed members of the Holy Order.

Ky didn’t really care about that sort of thing and knew his appraised skill in combat was largely due to how much he trained himself, but many saw him as a miracle-worker and as such would treat him so. Granted, there were still some who’d give him the cold shoulder as if Ky's existence alone was enough to thoroughly annoy them, yet even then he would only offer them a kind smile in apology. Starting a fight just wasn’t worth the time and effort, and benefitted nobody.

Today however, it seemed as if everyone was acting completely differently.

Some couldn't help but snicker at the sight of him, nudging and whispering to their friends in an attempt to get them to join in on the mockery too. Others would glance over only with concerned raised eyebrows, inspecting him up and down with a skeptical look. And then there were those who completely stilled at the sight of him, unable to make a sound, almost as if they were actually _terrified_ of him.

Considering how the majority of people were acting funny around him, his go-to strategy of ‘try to ignore the negatives’ wasn't exactly working out. The best way to sort out the situation would be to just tackle the issue head-on, and so Ky began to come up with several theories on why this was happening in the first place.

The first idea was that everyone else in the Order knew something in regards to himself that he hadn't heard yet. This was the easiest to solve; he'd have to check in with Commander Undersn for that, which would only take a few minutes at most.

The second was the possibility that he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed that morning and was appearing more irritable than usual. But whilst this would conveniently explain all the weird looks he was receiving, Ky didn't _feel_ worse than usual. In fact, when he got up earlier he was feeling quite the contrary, which brought him onto the third option.

That sleeping with Sol had somehow inadvertently caused people to view him differently. Which as a whole didn't seem very likely because as far as he was aware, people didn't know about that. For the majority of the time, they tended to not hang around one another and even when they did, they acted as hostile as they usually were. There wasn't anything to suggest they _would_ be anything more than that unless it was really obvious, like if they had accidentally put on each other's uniform or something else along those lines.

Thankfully, the fact that blue and red were such startlingly different colours coupled with the fact Ky was a lot smaller than Sol meant that it was going to be practically impossible for them to mix their clothes up. The only item that was sort of similar were their signature belts, but then again it was easy to tell whose was whose. Sol's had 'FREE' engraved on it, and Ky's instead had 'FR-

Wait a minute.

Ky stared down at the belt fastened tightly around his waist. No matter how many times he blinked, the 'F' was still stubbornly refusing to turn into an 'H'. In fact, the rest of the letters stayed exactly how they were as well.

All the colour immediately drained from Ky's face.

So the reason why everyone was acting that way was... And his own belt must instead be on...

Oh no. No.

No no no _no-_

Okay, time to think logically about this. Or rather, no time to think logically about this, he had to find Sol now _._

But even just trying to concentrate on thinking was difficult when his face felt so hot. Just how many people had seen him like this? Did they even think of the implications? No, of course they figured things out, after all how else could he have managed to get ahold of Sol's belt?

And speaking of Sol, did the man himself even realise that their belts had been swapped, and if so was he also going around the camp trying to track down Ky? In that case then maybe it'd be easier for them to find one another if Ky just stayed where he was.

Ky bit his lip in frustration. He could not just stand idly by and hope Sol was going to stumble across him, he needed to do something. Instead, he forced himself to march in the direction of Sol's tent.

He'd have to be there. Sol didn't like interacting with people in general, and so he tended to avoid people by either staying in his tent or going far, far away from the camp. And judging from Sol's 'can't be assed' attitude, Ky severely doubted he would be out at this time of day let alone at all, so really he didn't have any need to panic.

He pushed past the tent flap as quickly as he could.

"Sol! Did you n-"

Completely empty. Ky felt his breath hitch.

Okay, now he _really_ had to calm down; he had been in more stressful situations than this. Sure, if he didn't get his own belt back then his reputation and dignity would be destroyed for a while, but at least it wasn't as pressurising as trying to win a war for instance.

_Lord, please make sure he's not too far away from the camp-_

Ky tried to pull himself together.

If Ky left this very instant then he should be able to catch up to him, provided he ran in the correct direction of course. However there was no guarantee that he would find Sol even then, and Ky could be gone for hours. He'd probably need to let Commander Undersn know.

He wasted no time in making his way over there, his mind frantically trying to work out how to phrase what he needed to say, which wasn't the easiest of tasks. It wasn't as if he could go: _"Good morning Commander Undersn, I wanted to ask if I had permission to leave the grounds for a while. Do I know how long I'll be gone for? No, I don't have the faintest idea. For what purpose? Oh, I am just trying to track down Sol, who I am certainly not sleeping with. Also, please pay no attention to my belt, which is not actually my belt, and is definitely not Sol's."_

This was worse than having to deal with the frustration of putting on the Order uniform itself, which was notorious for making wearers take ten whole minutes to fasten together.

When Ky finally reached the area and noticed Sol standing outside the Commander's tent, it was like a torrent of nothing but joy and relief rushed over him.

His eyes automatically snapped to Sol's waist and yep, there it was, his 'HOPE' belt was fit snug around him.

 _"Sol!"_ Ky couldn't help but yell out, all the anxiety and tension that had built up within him unfurling all at once. "I've been looking for you."

The other didn't seem to respond much, only casually tilting his head in Ky's general direction. "You always do," he said, and Ky tried to ignore the stinging realisation that whilst Sol's statement was over-exaggerated to a degree, there had been a hint of truth within it.

"That... that's besides the point. Regardless, this is about a serious matter," Ky said pointedly, and then gestured to his belt. "Our belts are switched."

In hindsight, he wasn't exactly sure how he thought Sol would respond, but he certainly didn't expect Sol to just reply with a simple "I know," and go straight back to staring disinterestedly at the floor.

His brain couldn't help but immediately start firing off questions.

"If you knew about it then why didn't you try to find me?! Do you know how many weird looks I've been getting all day?"

Sol only shrugged the inquiries off. "Didn't need to. Suits you well enough, doesn't it?"

Ky felt like choking. Did he seriously just say he looked good in it? Judging from the smirk on Sol's face, he was finding this thoroughly entertaining.

"This," Ky said with a pause. "Is not funny. Now come with me so we can switch them back."

"..Nah."

Ky stared at Sol as if he had gone insane, which was now a pretty convincing thought. _"'Nah'?!_ You are not spending the entire day with my belt, and I am not spending the entire day with yours. Hand it over."

When Sol didn't even move an inch, Ky knew he had no intention of complying. He grit his teeth in frustration. Right, that's it. 

"You've left me no choice," Ky announced, and his hands reached out for the 'HOPE' belt. It was a lot harder to take off considering Sol's back was against the tent, so Ky had to reach round to get to the buckles. Even then, the angle was incredibly uncomfortable to be in, and so he actually had to get down on his knees so he could be at appropriate belt level height, which also meant his eye-line was directly in front of Sol's crotch. Lovely.

"Do not. Say. A word." He stated firmly, trying to ignore the flustered feelings he was getting. Sol obediently didn't utter a single thing, his gaze fixed on Ky.

"You could help, you know," Ky suggested.

"Too busy admiring the sight."

Of course he was. "I would be able to get your belt off quicker though."

"Damn Kiske, didn't know you were that eager," Sol replied without missing a beat, and Ky thought being at crotch level wasn't so bad now that he was in the perfect position to shock Sol in the di-

"When I told you two that you needed to get along, I didn't think it would be in this way. If you're going to do it, at least do it inside somewhere."

Whenever Ky envisioned the way in which he would die, he always had assumed it would be in battle. That one day, perhaps he'd slip up and get caught off his guard, and he'd end up wounded in the process. That even in his final hours, he'd try and assist as many people as possible in hopes that they will be able to go on and be the new symbols of hope. That his death would be a noble sacrifice for the sake of mankind.

At this rate, Ky was pretty sure his pathetic cause of death was going to be the sheer overload of embarrassment he was feeling.

"Commander Undersn!" Ky shot up at once. He quickly let go of the belt, which ended up being loose enough to fall onto the ground with a clink. "My sincerest apologies, this is not what you think it is."

"Correction, it's exactly what you think it is-"

"I will not hesitate to end your life Sol." Ky said coldly, and Kliff let out a sharp laugh in amusement.

"It's alright, I won't hold this against either of you," Kliff reassured them. Ky let his eyes search for any hint of disapproval on the Commander's face, but Kliff only was giving them a warm smile. "Besides, we have more pressing issues on our hand than to be concerned over other people's _'personal desires.'"_

Ky mentally winced, and wondered if it was perfectly okay to fling himself into the nearest ditch and then proceed to crawl out of it, grab Sol by the collar, and repeatedly punch him in the face after all of this was over.

"You called me in to talk about something, right?" Sol asked abruptly, to which Kliff nodded. He then turned back to give Ky a mild shrug.

"Alright Kiske, looks like it's a private meeting. Guess the dick sucking will have to happen another time."

Ky felt his cheeks go warm. Actually, forget the idea of saving the face punching for later, he should probably just do it now. Or at least he would have, except for the fact that Kliff was already motioning for Sol to follow him into the tent.

"I hate you," was all that he said, but instead of sounding harsh and threatening it ended up being more like a desperate wish. The other gave him one last, satisfied look before he headed on in, and Ky was left standing there alone.

It was clear. He could never look Commander Undersn in the eyes, or in fact anyone ever again. How Sol could not feel the slightest bit of shame about this, he'd never know.

Now that the situation was relatively dealt with, he still needed to put his own belt back on. The 'HOPE' belt was glinting up at him beside his feet, and as soon as he felt the smooth metal in his hands again he was hit with a familiar comforting sensation.

As much as he wanted to immediately secure it around his hips again though, he still had to figure out what to do with Sol's belt. He'd probably want his own one back too, so it would only be right for Ky to leave the 'FREE' belt back here for him to collect when he was done speaking with Kliff-

Hang on, what on earth was he thinking? That'd be letting him off too easily. Considering the mental hell Ky had been trapped in for the past couple of hours whilst Sol was living his life relatively pain free, it didn't exactly feel right to just hand it over.

He would just have to get it from Ky later on in the day then. But one thing was for certain, he definitely was not getting it back so easily.

The Fuuraiken seemed to crackle in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P Sol Badguy. Cause of death: getting his ass handed to him by one religious boy (and rightfully so).
> 
> My first SolKy fic of the new year! Many thanks to all of you lovely people who read and support my work. Seeing everyone love my writing is so encouraging. I hope I can do my best. Also, thank you for those of you who have actually reached out to me. I never thought so many people would still love this ship. May your 2020 be wonderful!
> 
> Edit as of 14/01/2020 - Wow if you read the middle part before today, I apologise for the fact your eyes read 200 words of not-that-smooth-writing. I've corrected it and hopefully the fic is more enjoyable to read now.


End file.
